El mundo mi espacio, la vida mi tiempo
by Procer in oriens
Summary: Mas allá del tiempo y el espacio... existe un aquí y un ahora. Dedicado a BlackRose.
1. Bienvenida

Ahora los papeles han cambiado; me presento con mi primer fic luego de haber sido por años ávida lectora de ellos. La realización de esta historia comenzó con querer responder a un desafío de PotterFics propuesto por BlackRose, el cual consiste en lo siguiente: ella da 10 palabras que son: bienvenida, frío, sexo, labios, pastel, mirada, música, felicidad, deseo y final; debe haber un drabble de mínimo 20 líneas para cada palabra; los capítulos pueden ser auntoconclusivos o unidos en un mismo relato; los protagonistas tienen que ser cualquier pareja de HP. Yo me desligo con la parte de los drabbles porque al intentar acortar este capítulo no logré poner sólo las 500 palabras que como máximo se acepta en uno, por lo que les presento el escrito original; al igual de que, posiblemente, aumente capítulos; sólo que con el resto de las ideas deseo comenzar a armar el fic. Ésta no es una respuesta directa al desafío.

De antemano se sabe que los personajes son sólo propiedad de J.K. Rowling; Este primer capítulo va dedicado a tí, Black Rose; espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, pues tú me brindaste la oportunidad de probarme como escritora.

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**1.- BIENVENIDA**

_Porque la espera no se alargue;_

_tan sólo quiero adentrarme a tu mundo, _

_abrirme paso ante _

La mano diestra remoja de tinta negra la punta de su pluma; se mancha los dedos con la huella indeleble de sus miedos y deseos... papel y pluma regresan a su labor, siendo siervos de esta jovencita con sus pensamientos, con sus sentimientos, con sus gráciles movimientos de muñeca.

(...) _los obstáculos venideros_

_y alcanzar tu morada. _

_Dime ¿quién me abrirá las puertas? _

_para cuando llegue a tu _

Más tinta, la cual pasa desapercibida entre el tormento que se apodera de su frágil cuerpo...

(...) _fortaleza _

_¿cómo te enterarás de mi arribo? _

_¿serás tú quien me dé la bienven _

-¡Mione!- pasos apresurados se acercan; no hay mucho tiempo; tapa el bote de tinta, guarda la pluma en su estuche, los mete en su bolso, cierra la libreta para luego guardarla en el mismo sitio, saca un libro ¡cualquiera!, lo abre, se sienta, limpia su mano con un pañuelo y mientras lo guarda en el bolsillo de su túnica, la puerta del compartimiento se abre dando paso a dos chicos agotados por la carrera.

-¡Con que aquí estabas!

-Ajá- contesta al pasar de página su libro sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿¡Por qué no contestas si llevamos todo el camino buscándote!?

Cierra el libro con un suspiro apagado y observa atentamente a sus amigos. Sonríe; ellos son ahora su razón para seguir adelante; sin importar defectos y virtudes... así los adora.

-Lo siento. Llegué un poco tarde y ocupé el primer compartimiento que vi vacío.

-Está bien Herms.

-Bueno Harry, vamos por nuestras cosas. Ya volvemos Mione.

Al cerrarse la puerta deja el libro a un lado.

-"Adivinación". ¡Agh, tenía que agarrar precisamente ese!-. Voltea a ver su bolso entreabierto (_así como la mente propia_); reconoce su cuadernillo. Nadie sabe que esta "ratón de biblioteca" también escribe. Comenzó con ello a los 11 años, cuando se enteró de la existencia del mundo mágico y el muggle; es que ¡por Dios! había tanto por descubrir, experimentar, soñar... misterios desvelados, emociones vividas, conocimientos añorados... ¡todo tan prohibido en sus mundos!; al regresar al Londres muggle no podía hablar de Hogwarts, su identidad de bruja sólo la sabían sus padres; y en el Londres mágico imposible hablar de su otra vida ¿para qué echarle más leña al fuego ante su imagen de "sangre sucia"? (_manchada está la inocencia_). Nadie lo sabe ni podrán saberlo; es su secreto... aquello que debe esconderse, que no debe decirse...

-Nadie debe saberlo (_ni ante tu bella presencia… ángel mío_).

* * *

Albus Dumbledore... su profunda mirada hacía que uno se sintiera reconfortado, protegido; siendo el mejor mago del mundo, para él sólo existe la verdad absoluta (_verdad que significa el comienzo de una mentira_). 

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo- ¡bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de empezar con nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas cuantas palabras; y éstas son ¡papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar (_ovaciones, que en vida, armonizan al apuro del tiempo y calman el clamor de nuestro espacio_).

_No hay tesoro más perdido _

_que el de tu propia persona; _

_cuando, derrotada, te espera _

_para darte la bienvenida _

_a la realidad… _

_La razón se cansa de aguardarme; _

_la esperanza es mancillada _

_por el dolor que provoca _

_el daño propio, MI daño propio. _

_He desechado la alegría _

_y la sustituyo con tu imagen _

_(digna de la más benévola atrocidad). _

_Son sonrisas rotas mi antifaz; _

_miradas puestas en el horizonte _

_(sin una puesta de sol). _

_Lo que quiero es huir _

_de esta locura, _

_¿acaso lo daría todo por ti? _

_…mi vida ya te ha sido entregada _

_¿eso es todo o nada? _

* * *

El brillo de luna envuelve con su manto nacarado a la chica castaña que se encuentra recostada en el vitral de una de las torres. Dormida está (_igual que la represión del alma y el profundo desahogo de sus propias exigencias_), tranquila entre sueños y fantasías; porque sólo las noches le permiten verlo a su lado, porque es sólo el infinito de este cielo estrellado el que no le impide abrazarlo y besarlo... 

En su regazo se encuentra su diario; y aunque ella odie llamarlo de esa forma ¿qué no acaso en este libro se recogen por días sus sucesos y reflexiones?

_La mezcla de dos mundos antagónicos_

_se está llevando a cabo. _

Sus manos reposan en la primera página

_Apenas estoy conociendo_

_la otra cara de la moneda;_

_que tan sólo provoca_

_una lucha interna. _

donde se haya su primer escrito,

_Ambos piden mi atención,_

_me exigen silencio._

_¿Quién iba a creer_

_que mi vida desaparecería?_

_¿Cómo asimilar_

_que mi mundo se derrumba? _

aquellas primeras palabras que estrenaron su cuaderno luego de enterarse de su condición de bruja... como muggle.

_¿Estás dispuesto a_

_acompañarme en la travesía?_

_¿a arriesgarte_

_por sobre todo y todos?_

_Te aislarás de tu esfera,_

_para adentrarte a la mía._

_Deja que te cuente esta historia_

_que apenas comienza,_

_pero de la que no sé su final. _

De eso hace ya seis años, y las ideas siguen aquí; plasmadas sus emociones de forma escrita.

_Te permito, entonces, el paso_

_a este nuevo mundo –mi espacio-_

_a esta nueva vida –mi tiempo-._

_¡Bienvenido seas!_


	2. Frío

Hola nuevamente! Cómo se nota que ya tengo tiempo libre (jajaja). Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad; cada vez que leo uno nuevo siento una gran emoción por saber que el principio les haya gustado.

Angie SBM.- Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los escritos. Siento que ese primer capítulo fue algo suave... intenté llevar este segundo capítulo de otra forma. Veamos qué tal te parece.

Jass.- Gracias por leerlo y además dejar un review; me siento realizada al saber que a tí como lectora te haya encantado. Espero que la continuación también te guste.

Amber Nixie.- ¡Me alegra que te hayas dado un tiempo para leer la historia! Sí, tienes razón, algo confusa; lo que pasa es que no quise decirlo todo de forma directa, sino que el lector vaya hallando el hilo de la historia... Y sí, los poemas son míos; mientras estaba escribiendo el capítulo se me ocurrieron... Fíjate que no soy sólo lectora; también escribo... pero poesía; tanto así se nota?

Ok, ahora algunas aclaraciones. Los escritos de Hermione y recuerdos del personaje sobre el que a continuación leerán, están intercalados con alguna especie de pensamiento por parte del narrador... Poco a poco voy juntando a esta pareja. La idea general que estoy llevando es que cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro propio mundo (creo que en este chap se aclara más lo que quiero decir); ya sea en un diario, el repaso de nuestros recuerdos, nuestros constantes pensamientos... todo ello es algo personal, algo íntimo; un secreto que no cualquiera puede saber...

Por cierto; si tienen alguna duda de la historia, pregunténmelo, que con todo gusto les contestaré.

Este segundo chap se lo dedico a ustedes, lectoras, por brindarme una oportunidad.

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**2.- FRÍO**

La voluta de humo se libera por su boca con apuro (_no hay cosa más oscura que la autodestrucción_); profundiza todavía más el segundo golpe en su cigarro (_el intento arriesgado de absorber al destino_)... éste se resbala por sus dedos provocando un escozor en su fría mano.

-¡Maldición!- murmura con enojo reprimido; lanzándolo lejos... deseando con todo fervor que ese estúpido cigarrillo represente la razón de sus molestias.

La colilla se iba consumiendo a paso lento (_así como la propia persona_). Se sentía cansado; con el cuerpo dolido; la cabeza le punzaba de forma constante... ¡Odiaba sentirse así de enfermo, decayendo en energías!

_-Ahora tienes que ser fuerte... _

_-¿Acaso cree que eso me importa? _

_-Debería. _

_-Usted no entiende ¡ella está muerta! _

_-No fue tu culpa. _

_-No la cuidé, nunca le dije...- no aguantó más; salió del lugar sin reparar en la persona que lo acompañaba. _

_-¡Draco, espera! _

Vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo alguno; su mente intentaba desalentar esa torpe marcha, pero su cuerpo había logrado la autonomía momentánea, manejando al chico a su libre antojo. Reconoció las puertas del castillo y, saliendo de su improductivo letargo, decidió salir por un momento... aventurándose al crudo invierno de ese año... con una temperatura a grados bajo cero... sólo para intentar sentirse vivo.

_-Ven pequeño; observa la nieve... _

_-Hace frío- la mujer va hacia su hijo y lo carga; recostándolo en su pecho y envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. _

_-¿Y ahora? _

_-Ya no mucho...- ella sonríe. _

_-El frío permite asegurarnos que seguimos en vida, mi niño...; sentir cómo te despierta, para luego recibir tu recompensa ante la tibieza del cariño...- se acerca a la ventana, en donde el pequeño recarga su pálida mano contra el cristal- ¿No es maravilloso hijo mío, la pureza del paisaje a pesar de su triste identidad? Que no te asuste el silencio, mi tesoro, pues no significa soledad... es tan sólo un pacífico momento para que recuerdes que sigues aquí, con vida y energías para disfrutarla.- Gotitas de lluvia comienzan a caer, y el infante intenta sentirlas al atravesar el balcón- Y la lluvia, cariño; siente como rodea tu figura angelical; será siempre tu fiel compañera, vida mía; ella derramará las lágrimas que de tus ojos nunca deberán salir... te abraza con tus penas para que no les tengas más miedo. Escucha el murmullo... te llama, te alienta a que sigas adelante... _

-Madre... ¡¿quién te hizo esto, dime qué monstruo fue capaz de arrebatarte la vida?!

* * *

-Maldita temperatura- Ni el whisky de fuego es capaz de calentarlo un poco en esas mazmorras...-¿Dónde están esos condenados elfos cuando se les necesita? Estúpido clima...- ...que le arruinó los planes –Más le vale a esa Naturaleza que...- La entrada del rubio lo sacó de su monólogo. 

-¿Quejándote del clima, Blaise?

-¿Disfrutando de éste, Draco?- una mueca burlona fue lo único que el moreno logró sacar de aquella figura imperturbable... ¿En verdad alguien podría atravesar esa coraza; quitarle la máscara de hierro?

_-Nadie se muestra como realmente es, cariño. Existen la incertidumbre y la inseguridad... _

_-Entonces toda la gente es falsa; no se puede confiar en nadie... _

_-No, hijo; no te confundas. Esa imagen aparente; nos cuida y protege... ¡es como una máscara! _

_El niño, de tan sólo 8 años, deja a un lado la plastilina para observar confundido a su madre -¿Máscara? _

_-Sí, ángel; como una nueva cara. Nuestros más profundos deseos se esconden tras ella; nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos también, pues corremos el riesgo de ser derrotados por nuestras debilidades: secretos propios que son conformados por todo ello...- La madre lanza un suspiro cargado de cansancio; observa a su pequeño que sigue en su juego. Tan parecido a su padre... ha sacado también su carácter orgulloso y dispuesto a obtener lo que desee; junto con su propia inteligencia e inocencia... características de ella- Mi vida, saldré con tu padre por unas horas ¿estarás bien? _

_-Sí.- Contesta sin apartar la vista de su plastilina. _

_-Bueno, mi amor; no hagas travesuras- y despidiéndose de su tesoro con un suave beso en la frente, se retira de la habitación.- Volvemos pronto. _

_Los pasos suenan cada vez más lejanos... mientras que el pequeño sigue jugando. _

_-Una máscara...- murmura. Abre la caja de plastilina, escoge una barra verde y toma un pedazo de ella. Comienza... aprieta de un lado, redondea de otro, empuja aquí, estira allí; haciendo fiesta, mezclando sus manos con la masa; el dedo excava un ojo, luego otro, ahora rasga la boca, después levanta la nariz, delinea las cejas... ¡y qué cosa más graciosa!; intenta formar una sonrisa... _

_-Tú me vas a cuidar y proteger- dijo, para luego poner la máscara sobre su cara._

* * *

_-¡Vamos, Draco! No te creas todo lo que dice la gente. _

_-Ellos ya me ven en el bando malo... ahora soy el enemigo. _

_-No, hijo; nadie lo puede dar por hecho si no te conoce... _

_-Pero es que mi casa Slytherin, y mi familia, y mi padre... ¡y mi sangre! _

_-Las cosas nunca están predispuestas, cariño; tú eliges quién ser... nunca, entiéndelo, nunca los estereotipos de la sociedad serán correctos; así es que no te dejes arrastrar por ellos. _

_-Pero es que esa niña... _

_-Ella no te odia por ser un Malfoy...- el chico la miró con desconfianza- ... tú la llamaste "Sangre Sucia".- Azorado, aleja los ojos de la mirada escrutadora de su madre... era cierto, pero es que no soportó que ella se metiera... y en su contra... _

El ser humano es una máquina muy compleja. Tan superior a otros seres... pero se ha quedado estancado. No hemos sabido controlar a cuerpo, mente y espíritu; no hemos podido diferenciar entre éste último y el alma; el tiempo pasa, y a pesar de los espacios conquistados, seguimos sin conocernos... Temerosos ante el barullo de los pensamientos, las emociones, los sentimientos...

_-Tesoro¿me prometes que nunca alejarás a tu corazón de la razón? _

_-¿A que viene eso madre? _

_-No quiero que te absorba el medio, cariño... _

_-Madre, ya no soy un niño; ¡tengo 15 años! _

_-Ángel... _

_El muchacho, ya más maduro, observó atentamente a la mujer... era cierto; no podía dejar a un lado sus consejos y enseñanzas... pero es tan difícil combinar ambos preceptos tan antagónicos... _

_-Draco- Le llama suavemente a la realidad. _

_-Lo prometo madre; así será... _

Hoy rompería esa promesa; es que algo ya no concuerda... existe una pieza ausente en ese frío corazón. ¿Será incapaz de querer, de añorar, de necesitar? Tal vez nunca más pueda volver a sentir (_y todo en un vano intento de protegerla… o al menos su recuerdo_).

_-¿Cómo seguir luchando sin tu razón de ser? _

_-Esa razón siempre estará presente, cariño; nunca se irá. _

_-Existe la muerte. _

_-Hay peores cosas que eso...- ante la imponente mirada de su hijo, la mujer prosiguió- El olvidarte de tu vida o no reconocer todo aquello que es realmente importante... como ves, hay muchas cosas por las cuales no podemos rendirnos.- Por lo visto no lograba convencerlo- Ángel, recuerda siempre al invierno, a la lluvia, el olor a hierba fresca ¡a tus risas y juegos de pequeño!- y con una sonrisa cómplice le agrega- la encontrarás mi vida, pero sólo cuando llegue el momento apropiado... tú sabrás reconocer a la chica, a tu razón de ser. _

-¡No!- Él sólo quiere alejar esos recuerdos borrosos (_por las lágrimas empañadas del dichoso corazón_) de su memoria, a esas ideas insensatas de su mente; la experiencia ya era demasiada como para saber con seguridad de que, al entregar un poco de cariño, el destino y sus juegos le arrebatarían su momentánea felicidad... apagarán de un simple soplo la tímida luz que comience a dar calor a este gélido ser.

_"No más... _

_ya no hay vida _

_en este amorfo cuerpo; _

_mancillado por el deseo, _

_desgarrado por el placer, _

_golpeado por el cariño. _

_¿Qué puedo obtener yo _

_de esta figura moribunda? _

_Sus ojos sin brillo _

_perseguidos por las sombras; _

_labios insípidos, _

_marchitos de afecto; _

_manos frías _

_que alejan la ternura brindada; _

_el rostro apagado, _

_divorciado con la vida; _

_¡con esa piel ceniza; _

_sin un coqueto aroma!...". _

_Mi imagen es reflejada _

_sin un ápice de vergüenza; _

_altiva, orgullosa... _

_retando a la voz _

_de su propia dueña. _

No importa que la haya encontrado; él no tiene nada que brindarle... El frío ya estaba latente (_finos trozos de hielo desgarraban ese cuerpo, ya golpeado por la vida_).

_-Nunca seas infeliz, Draco; piensa qué te hace falta... _

-Me hace falta una vida... mi vida.


	3. Sexo

¿Y cómo lo vieron? Les pido que dejen reviews para que se me facilite saber cómo llevar la historia.

Amber.- Sí me llegó tu mensaje, y sí acepto (te envié uno donde agrego más cosas); gracias por permitirme ser tu Beta Reader de historias originales. Sobre tu aclaración con la palabra "antagónicos"; esto se refiere al antagonismo, cuyo significado es (de forma general) contrarios (cierto), opuestos, en constante rivalidad; también queda (como bien lo mencionaste) "contrarios", pero utilicé al antagonismo porque se me hizo una palabra más fuerte, con un mayor peso en cuya mera mención se haga notar esta profunda dificultad. Gracias por tu opinión! Ahora espero tu opinión sobre estas nuevas ideas.

Entonces, luego de muchos quebraderos de cabeza y toparme con callejones sin salida... he aquí el resultado. Me tardé más de lo que esperaba porque comencé a escribir otros capítulos (ya incluso tengo una idea del final); por esto creo (y espero) subir más en menos tiempo si veo ánimo en los reviews.

Lalitamalfoy.- Gracias por tu review; qué bueno que la historia intercalada con poesía sea de tu agrado. He aquí el tercer chap, espero que no te decepcione.

Muy bien, ahora... aviso: Chicas, esta semana debo estudiar para unos exámenes y no podré escribir. Mi idea es aprovechar mis vacaciones para adelantarle lo más que pueda a las historias, pues para cuando entre a la escuela (6 de agosto) se me hará más difícil... entonces, los capítulos se presentarán entre intervalos de tiempo más largos. Por lo que quiero que me digan, de las tres historias que tengo publicadas ("El mundo mi espacio, la vida mi tiempo", "Reinos olvidados" y "El mayor regalo"), cómo les gustaría que fuera publicando?

Bueno, espero que puedan comprender mi situación, para mí será muy difícil mantener a la computadora fuera de mi alcance, pero debo. Espero sus fics como respuesta.

-Procer in oriens

**Chicas, ahora me presento como Orientis Dea. Soy la misma autora, pero hago cambio de nick, que representa como una nueva etapa... luego les explico bien, lo prometo. Pero de ahora en adelante firma:**

**-Orientis Dea.**

* * *

**3.- SEXO **

El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras; queriendo esconder a una descarada realidad.

La noche amiga se ofrecía a resguardarlo, pero éste le dio la espalda con desgano. Mirando de frente a su compañera de juegos, quien tan sólo se regocijaba de su bendita suerte, comenzó con un cuidadoso escrutinio... mera rutina; una sarcástica mueca adornó su boca... esa era la señal (_preludio de tu infierno_). Presurosa, se aferra al cuello del chico, mientras que él se apodera de sus delgados labios; no había mucho para hacer... bien puede caracterizar a una muñeca de trapo (_con la individualidad a cuestas_) y por el mero honor de recibir una caricia suya era el mayor disfrute logrado.

-Dime qué quieres esta noche...

-Yo...- se encontraba nerviosa; nunca pensó que tuviera que hablar ¡y mucho menos contestando semejante cuestionamiento!

-Vamos- la alentó al mismo tiempo que la volteaba para abrazarla por la espalda, rodeando su cintura, susurrándole al oído- Di la palabra mágica... cuatro simples letras- agregó el rubio con un tono juguetón.

...Imposible, ése no era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía; supuestamente hoy él se divertiría con ella... y de paso también lo disfrutaría (_soportando la marca de tus calcinantes besos_); estaba consciente de tener un amor platónico, inalcanzable en su pedestal... igual que todas las demás... ¿o no?

_No aparentes ser el Amor con vendarte los ojos... _

_excusa tonta para evitar la luz cegadora de la verdad. _

El chico definitivamente se estaba hastiando con la inseguridad de la morena... por primera vez en su vida quiso escuchar lo que alguna de sus amantes tuviera que decirle... pero no, ningún sonido salía de su boca; como último recurso se alejó de ella... lo único que logró fue un rostro sumido en el asombro y miedo, provocando con ello una desesperada estrategia de aferrarse a su cuerpo.

_Nunca intentes imitar al verdugo; _

_tu papel de víctima te lo impedirá._

El enojo comenzaba a invadir aquel joven rostro; la cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

_¿Qué no te das cuenta de los límites impuestos? _

_¿Por qué te aferras a la idea de ser inmortal, _

_cuando la daga arrebata con facilidad tu energía? _

-¡Amor!- contesta la morena, temblando la voz; intentando alcanzar, al menos, la última inspiración del aroma masculino.

-¡¿Qué?!

-...Amor...- repite con mayor inseguridad- una palabra, cuatro letras...- la chica baja la mirada; su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse y una oleada de frío se hunde hasta sus huesos, sintiendo cómo aquellos ojos grises lograban un efecto punzo-cortante en ella.

-¿Pero qué...- hasta su mente se había quedado en blanco; amor... ¿habrá escuchado bien? La actitud de la morena se lo afirmaba- ¡Idiota! Esa es la respuesta más patética que he escuchado. Me refiero a sexo, Turpin ¡Se-xo!- ya ni siquiera sabía cómo darle respuesta a tan absurda situación; no valía la pena. Un sonoro portazo advirtió la salida del rubio.

_"Somos compatibles, intelectual, sentimental y sexualmente"._

* * *

-... ¿Me explico, Ron? 

-Pues, lo único que logré entender es que... debo estudiar- contestó con desgano el pelirrojo para después tomar su libro de "Transformaciones" y leer, una vez más, el capítulo correspondiente a la tarea.

-Herms- se escuchó al otro lado de la chica- ¿Qué obtengo al añadir polvo de raíces de asfóndelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-Se produce una poción para dormir muy poderosa, mejor conocida como "Filtro de Muertos en Vida".- Regresa a su lectura, pero un sonoro bostezo la hace voltear; Ron se estaba tallando los ojos mientras que Harry cabeceaba constantemente- Chicos, será mejor que vayan a dormir.

-Ya casi acabamos, Mione...

-No; mañana tienen entrenamiento temprano, así es que dejen sus cosas aquí, que por la tarde pueden seguirle... además, será fin de semana.

-Hermione Granger ¿desde cuándo dejas para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy?

-Pues ustedes ya no lo pueden hacer hoy con ese cansancio- rebatió la chica.- Vamos.

-Ok, Mione; tú ganas. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches Ron.

-¿No subes Herms?

-Me quedo un rato más, Harry.

-Bueno, Descansas.

-Igual.

_La negra noche me invita a soñar _

_con el pecado original _

_en el que mi débil corazón ha caído. _

_El deseo domina mi cuerpo, _

_crea un mar de fuego _

_provocando mediocridad y delirio... _

_pero el amor perdura. _

_Contrariedades retumban en mi mente; _

_las sombras del pasado niegan, _

_el umbral de mis anhelos comprende. _

Se detiene, temerosa por cómo ese escrito pueda llegar a concluir. Inspira profundo, no puede retener las palabras (_ventana abierta a su persona_); prosigue sin más rodeos.

_Lo que la oscuridad susurra _

_es lo prohibido, _

_un sueño por demás olvidado, _

_por la realidad maltratado. _

_Un puñado de estrellas _

_quiere someterme _

_a pulso de dolor; _

_"el deseo no es lo único" _

_repite la propia sabiduría. _

El cuaderno rojo representa para la castaña un desahogo, un amigo de confianza... un apoyo.

_La noche se marcha, _

_llevando consigo _

_el delicioso perfume _

_de la pasión desenfrenada. _

_Para cuando brille el sol, _

_el perfecto equilibrio _

_retornará a mi persona; _

_silenciando la canción del verdugo. _

En éste se refleja la espiral en la que su vida se torna;

_Pero como última añoranza, _

_queriendo ir más allá... _

_lejos, lejos en la cima; _

_me parece ver tus ojos _

_fijos en mi mirada; _

_me parece escuchar tu voz _

_susurrando unas palabras, _

_confesando mi mayor anhelo: _

_"Eres mía, por siempre mía". _

lo deprisa que va el tiempo, lo confuso que llega a ser su espacio. Por eso lo esconde de la realidad.

_Pero debo alejarme _

_de ese tonto sueño, _

_pues el amor duerme... _

_como inevitable final. _


	4. Labios

Sí, he vuelto! Con un nuevo capítulo por delante. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con mi ingreso a la Universidad... y les voy avisando que voy a desaparecer otro rato... bueno, procuraré seguir escribiendo en cada momentito libre que tenga.

Pero en fin, les agradezco a todas sus reviews! ya no los contestaré por aquí, sino por un mensaje aparte; pero sí pondré la lista de quienes me lo envíen (eso lo haré más tarde).

Sin más que decir. Disfruten mucho de este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios por favor!

Por cierto, he escrito mi primer beso (vaya! se escucha extraño decirlo) quiero saber su opinión de éste, vale?

-Orientis dea.

**

* * *

****4.- LABIOS**

-¡Ginny, no hagas eso frente a mí!

-¡Ron, Harry es MI novio y hago con él lo que se me venga en gana!

-¡Deja de hablar así señorita!

-¡Tú deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña de 5 años!

-¡Eres mi hermana, y...!

-¡¿Podrían callarse los dos de una buena vez?!

-Pero...

-¡Ron, intento estudiar!

-¿Por qué no vas a tu Sala Común, Herms? Aquí estos dos nunca se pondrán de acuerdo.

-¡No es eso! Pero saben que me incomoda ver a mi hermanita...

-¡Ronald!

-... con algún novio.

-No sé qué pienses Ron, pero eso hacen los novios... ¿no es lo mismo que tú haces con Luna?

-¡Muy bien dicho, Hermione!

-Ya... es que... mejor olvidémonos del asunto ¿quieren?

-Jajaja, ya Ronnie, no es nada malo. Verás, es tan sólo una situación natural que...

-Entiendo el punto, Hermione.

-Jeje, cuando quieras.

* * *

-¿Ginny? 

-¿Mmhhmm?

-Oye... ¿qué sientes cuando estás con Harry?- la pelirroja se levantó de la cama para mirar atentamente a su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo... sólo por curiosidad.

-Pues... no sé; me siento muy bien a su lado, como protegida, alegre, segura... y las mariposas en el estómago nunca faltan.- agregó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jajaja, claro.

-Y también siento que pasaré el resto de mi vida con él, sin importar las dificultades ¿sabes?

-Entonces ¿tú sí lucharías por lo suyo... a pesar de la encrucijada en la que Harry se encuentra?

-No es una suposición, Hermione. Lo haré cada que sea necesario.- La castaña no pudo hacer menos que sonreírle a su amiga.

-Oye ¿y cómo te diste cuenta que Harry era el indicado? Digo, saliste con varios chicos y nunca te había visto con tanta convicción.

-Bueno... con los otros podía pasar un rato agradable; tú sabes, me sentía a gusto con ellos... pero ninguno le llega a Harry, jajaja. Pues... mi madre siempre dice que dos personas forman una relación luego de que han pasado muchos años de amistad y desean estar juntos o porque ambos han vivido algo muy especial y se dan cuenta de que no quieren separarse...- dijo la pequeña, pensativa- No sabría decirte cómo identificar a la persona... sólo sabes cuándo es ella... Puedes sentirte enamorada o feliz con otros, pero cuando ÉL llega a tu vida... es algo muy distinto... es hasta ese momento cuando encuentras la diferencia.

-Pues creo que yo nunca lo voy a hallar.

-Vamos, Herms. Eso no es cierto. Cuando menos lo esperes, ÉL estará a tu lado... tal vez siempre ha estado frente a ti y tú ni en cuenta.

-No creo... pues siento que yo ya no tengo nada más que brindar...- Hermione se acercó al ventanal del cuarto de chicas en la Torre de Gryffindor. Se quedó estática, mirando fijamente al Bosque Prohibido- Alguien me lo arrebató todo- Murmuró más para sí misma.

_Ya no prestes atención_

_a los gritos de tu conciencia;_

_encuentra el sonido hueco_

_de tus latidos;_

_halla de una vez por todas_

_a tu compañero anhelado._

* * *

_Deja de gritar_

_mi nombre._

Los sonidos de la negra noche acaparaban el lugar.

_No me esperes más._

Una fría brisa rodeaba la figura escondida de la castaña.

_Evita murmurar_

_un te quiero,_

_porque el viento ingrato_

_tu mensaje no me llevará._

Sus constantes movimientos con la mano intentaban darle calor a su cuerpo (_cuando es el frío el que viene de adentro_) cuya dueña se encontraba divagando en otros mundos (_ensoñaciones de mil colores la acompañan_). Apartó la libreta de forma parsimoniosa, recargándose en el viejo pirul, cuyas ramas la abrazaban, cerró los ojos...

Aquella noche estrellada la invitaba a disfrutar del romántico ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire; permitiéndole soñar con un imposible...

* * *

Después de todo, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejar su mente, para tranquilizarse de aquél tedioso día. Hoy, como muchas otras noches, fue a dar un paseo por los jardines. 

Miró su reloj: las 12:30 de la madrugada (_y el tiempo corre, sin dar tregua alguna a se dueño_)... Se sentó frente al lago para luego observarlo con detenimiento, en silencio.

_La vida va aprisa, como agua_

_que se escurre_

_entre tus dedos;_

_dejándote tan sólo_

_la sensación_

_de humedad._

_Tierra mojada_

_es el único rastro_

_que prevalece..._

_pues sigue su camino,_

_con dirección al mar._

_Gota a gota,_

_poco a poco;_

_nuestra energía_

_nos abandona;_

_convirtiéndose en_

_un posible paraíso._

_Donde aguas cristalinas_

_reflejen tu alma;_

_te limpien por dentro;_

_sacien tu sed_

_de cariño y deseo._

Un fuerte viento lo obligó a voltear a su izquierda; donde una sombra ajena se alcanzaba a divisar bajo un árbol (_la curiosidad nos vence, el riesgo nos llama_). Draco Malfoy se acercó sigiloso hacia aquella extraña figura; ¿quién podría estar fuera de la cama con este clima? En seguida logró reconocer la mata de cabello castaño...

-Granger- murmuró con una mueca de disgusto.

La chica estaba recargada en un viejo árbol; parecía dormida... con la piel algo pálida, los labios azulados... no, algo no andaba bien. Se arrodilló frente a Hermione para poder verla con mayor detenimiento.

-¡Granger!- sin respuesta- ¡Despierta... levántate ya, Sangre Sucia!- no había reacción alguna- Ni creas que me voy a quedar ¿escuchaste? No te voy a cuidar, así es que ¡arriba!... ¡Aggghh!- Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundo; volvió a mirar a su compañera... En un acto reflejo ya dirigía su mano hacia la frente de la chica, pero al instante la alejó con apuro; a cambio, apuntó a la chica con su varita.

-_¡Temperies!_... ¡Maldita sea, Granger!- Luego de un momento de duda, la cargó y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

La chica ardía en fiebre (_el volcán de tus deseos ha estallado_). Luego de pensarlo, Draco se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Un lugar para cuidar a un enfermo, con todos los aditamentos necesarios. Un lugar para cuidar de Granger...

Cuando la puerta apareció, entró en seguida. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cama para recostar a su compañera. Buscó las pociones necesarias y comenzó a bajarle la fiebre con algunos hechizos sencillos... La chica tardó horas en volver a recuperar el color natural de su piel, pero escuchar su respiración pausada ya era un signo bueno, para alivio del rubio.

_Y si acaso tú llegases_

_a faltar..._

_mi mundo se vería convertido_

_en trozos rasgados;_

_mi vida estaría reducida_

_a frágiles cenizas._

Hermione se despertó algo aturdida... lo último que recordaba era estar escribiendo en los jardines del castillo... se levantó al instante. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación acogedora, elegante, pero no por ello menos agradable.

-Hasta que despiertas.- Una sombra se vio reflejada por las llamas de la chimenea.

-Ma... ¿Malfoy?

-Para suerte tuya, Granger...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Pues veamos... ¡Ah, sí! sólo tú pudiste haber tenido la loca idea de salir del castillo a altas horas de la noche y con este clima... sin llevar siquiera una capa que te pueda resguardar del frío.

-...Me quedé dormida...

-No, Granger ¡te quedaste moribunda! De no ser por mí, tu cuerpo sin vida estaría enterrado en la nieve.

-¿Qué quieres?- replicó molesta la castaña ante la actitud de su salvador- ¿una condecoración, tal vez?

-Con un "gracias" me conformo... pero veo que los muggles no tienen modales.

-¿De qué te sirven las gracias de una "sangre sucia"?- contestó con ironía.

-No, Granger. Definitivamente contigo no se puede tener una conversación civilizada... qué podía esperar de una comelibros- murmuró teatralmente con una mueca burlona.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!

-¿En serio crees que te haré caso? En fin, yo paso de tus tonterías... ¡Merlín, son las 4:00! Perdóneme, señorita sangre sucia, pero debo retirarme... la dejo en sus... aposentos.- El chico tomó sus cosas que se encontraban sobre un sillón y se dirigió a la puerta- _Au revoir, prunelle._- La puerta se cerró, pero todavía podían escucharse las risas del Slytherin (_burlas de la juguetona locura, que en veces guía al amor a su perdición_).

* * *

La cena de esa noche no le apetecía para nada. Sentía un nudo en su estómago desde el encuentro con Malfoy. 

_Los sonidos_

_de la noche gutural_

_aturden mis pensamientos._

-Oye, Mione ¿podrías ayudarnos luego con la redacción de Pociones?- preguntó un temeroso Ron.

-Sí, sí...

-Y... ¿no habría problema si nos echas una mano con los mapas de Astrología?

-Claro.

-Herms ¿sucede algo, estás bien?

-...

_Las imágenes_

_de una realidad fantasiosa_

_confunden mis sentimientos._

-¡...y si no haces caso en seguida, tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas!

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ah, por qué tanto ruido!

-No nos escuchabas.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ya no importa. Entonces luego de la cena nos vamos a la Sala Común para que nos ayudes con las tareas.

-¡Ronald Weasley, cómo es eso de que no han hecho las tareas... y que YO voy a ayudarles!

-Pero si tú...

-¡Pero nada señor!

-Hermoione...

-¡¿Qué?!

-...Nada.

-Eso espero.- La Gryffindor tomó su mochila y salió iracunda del Gran Comedor.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?- la única respuesta que se obtuvo de esa pregunta echada al aire, fue un desconcierto por parte de sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Un largo suspiro sale de su boca tierna de niña... niña convertida en mujer. 

_Dicen que los suspiros_

_son besos reprimidos... _

_pero no para mí: _

_un suspiro representa _

_el recuerdo de tu pasado, _

_el disfrute de tu presente, _

_a tu futuro imaginado; _

_es temor y valentía, _

_tristezas y alegrías._

-¿Otra vez por aquí, Granger?

-¡Malfoy!- la chica se levantó, sorprendida por su compañero.

-¿Qué acaso no aprendiste la última vez?... De haber sabido que querías morirte de hipotermia yo te hubiera dejado abandonada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo.- Por un momento, el silencio fue lo único que se escuchaba dentro de los terrenos del colegio.

-Yo...- comenzó la castaña.- Oye... bueno, es que...

-Lo siento, Granger; pero no.

-¿No qué?- preguntó confundida, Hermione.

-No puedo aceptarlo... no insistas más.

-... ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Sé que te gusto... pero ¿sabes? Llegar al punto de hacerte la víctima es exagerado... no es tu estilo.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta sorprendida. Por dentro, el enojo ya subía a niveles estrambóticos. Palabras no tenía, para contestar aquella insinuación tan... "falsa".

-Jajaja, Granger Granger. Aprende a mantener la boca cerrada ¿quieres?- y con esa última frase el chico se alejó del lugar.

-Pero yo...

-_Arrivederci, angioletto_.

* * *

4:00 de la madrugada y Hermione Granger seguía caminando por los jardines, teniendo como único testigo a la luna nueva. Las estrellas la guiaban por su travesía de ideas, el oscuro firmamento la resguardaba de males ajenos. 

Al acercarse al lago, se quedó viendo atentamente a su reflejo... y luego de unos minutos, unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

-Así nunca me va a querer...- susurró con desánimo, apretando fuertemente su cuaderno rojo.

Unos ruidos en el Bosque Prohibido la alejaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Nada... tan sólo comenzaron a escucharse pasos. La chica sintió su varita dentro del bolsillo de su capa y entró al follaje tupido (_¿Qué escondes tras tu cortina de vida?_).

-¿Hola?- Por unos momentos, no hubo respuesta; pero luego sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la adentraba más hacia el bosque.

-¡No!- intentó encontrar su varita con desesperación, sólo que ésta ya no estaba en el lugar de antes. Al no hallar su arma, comenzó a forcejear con esa persona, logrando que se detuviesen.

Se hallaban en una parte del boque iluminada ligeramente por los tímidos rayos de luna que lograban atravesar las copas de esos altos árboles. Su captor se había acercado un poco hacia aquella luz y lo único que logró ver fue parte de su cara... sus pálidos labios.

_¿Alguna vez has visto imagen más hermosa?_

Hermione se quedó aturdida cuando una blanca mano con finos y largos dedos comenzó a delinear su cara hasta llegar a su boca, en donde ésta se detuvo, para comenzar a rozarla tímidamente, provocándole un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

_¿Acaso alguien más ha logrado estremecerte con un roce?_

De un momento a otro, esos labios anónimos se acercaron a ella, quien, asustada, cerró los ojos. Sintió una huella cálida sobre cada uno de sus párpados, aquellas manos apartaron el cabello de su rostro y se posaron en su cuello. Sintió cómo una respiración chocaba contra sus mejillas, sonrojándola al instante. Un aroma mentolado fue lo que inspiró con más fuerza y, poco a poco, percibió cómo ese rostro escondido (_mi príncipe encantado_) se iba acercando, cada vez más...

Sus fríos labios fueron a buscar calor dentro de esa boca de niña. Fue tan sólo un inocente toque, un beso casto que aprovechaba todo el tiempo posible para tocar la dulce piel de su pequeño ángel...

Luego de un tiempo, que a ella le pareció eterno, el ser misterioso se alejó. Y para cuando logró reaccionar del soñador encuentro, su acompañante ya no se encontraba cerca.

_¿Me dirás que después de mí has hallado felicidad más inmensa que la que yo te brindé?_

Hermione se hallaba de vuelta en su habitación, desvelada por el constante misterio que rodeaba al dueño de su primer beso.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón de la derecha... no estaba. Con la angustia apretándole el pecho, buscó afanosamente por todos los lugares posibles e imposibles de su habitación... el diario que lleva a todas partes consigo, su diario...

-¡No puede ser!

* * *

El chico se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensativo por lo que hace unas horas acababa de suceder. Después de todo fue un roce, un ínfimo contacto lo que logró obtener de aquellos labios sonrosados; eso... y un cuaderno rojo. 


End file.
